Everything I Want
by RoseMaple
Summary: One shot. A little boy runs into Draco. Little did Draco know that this little boy would change his life... for the better? Reviews are most welcome!


Draco looked at his watch again. The freaking train was late. He moved his briefcase to his right hand and put his left hand in his pocket. Draco tried to hide his annoyance but failed as a scowl took appearance on his face. Who the fuck talked me into this? He thought. Suddenly Draco felt something bump into his leg. He looked down in anger and saw two big grey eyes look up at him. Draco's glare softened a bit when the grey eyes that were looking at him, filled with tears. The little boy backed up a bit. Draco took in the rest of his appearance. He had a button nose and his lips were a bit thin. His white blond hair fell over his forehead and reached his eyes and he had a pointy chin.

"I... I'm so...sowi." The little boy stammered.

A small tear slipped down his cheek. He was frightened. Draco could tell easily because his scowl frightened just about anyone. He took in a deep breath and removed his scowl from his face. What is wrong with me? Draco thought. Why the Hell am I trying to frighten a small child? Draco was about to say something when a woman ran up from behind him and wrapped her arms around the boy. The woman was wearing a yellow dress and her long white blond hair was in a braid that snaked down her back.

"Oh my God Aries! Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was?" The woman cried.

"Mummy I'm sowi. I thought I saw a fewwet."

"Aries I'll get you your own ferret. Just don't run off like that again." The woman was smothering the child (Aries?) with kisses.

"Mummy, I think I ran into a scawy gowst." Aries' bottom lip was trembling.

"You ran into a ghost?" The woman said in surprise.

Aries nodded and pointed at Draco. Do I look like a ghost? He thought. Well probably. He had pale hair and even a paler complexion. His eyes were grey and he always wore only black. He would probably make a pretty scary ghost. The woman turned around and Draco nearly stopped breathing. His eyes widened in surprise but her eyes were wider. She got up off the ground.

"D... Draco?" She asked uneasily.

Draco nodded. He didn't need to ask her who she was. He already knew. Her big blue eyes were enough to remind him of the woman he had loved dearly.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Her dreamy voice hadn't changed and she was still as young as ever. But she was weak and looked... fragile.

"I don't fucking know. I _definitely_ shouldn't be here."

"You haven't changed at all since I last saw you." Luna said as she tilted her head thoughtfully.

She reached up and touched Draco's cheek. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away. She took Aries hand and looked down.

"I should be going."

Luna turned around and was about to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist. She stopped walking and looked up at his grey eyes.

"Please don't go, I need to talk to you."

Luna studied his pleading expression and nodded slowly.

"Let's go get some coffee. I'm paying."

Luna didn't say anything but allowed Draco to take her to the beverage shop which was near the train station. Aries followed behind and he never let go of Luna's hand. They arrived and Draco ordered two iced coffees and a bottle of pumpkin juice for Aries. They waited for them to arrive at a small table by the window. Luna was looking at her hands and Aries was looking at Draco with his big eyes. Was he Luna's son? Draco decided to ask.

"Is he your son?"

"Yes. He's my son. Aries sweetie say hello."

The small boy smiled and said a shy hello. His smile was just like his mother's.

"You got married?"

"No. I had a son. No one's interested in marrying someone like me." Luna said sadly.

"I'm interested." Draco whispered. Luna looked at him with tear filled eyes. The waiter came and served them. He nodded at Draco politely before moving on. Everyone knew who he was because the Malfoy heir, the heir of one of the richest families in the wizerding world. They sipped the coffee slowly and Aries drank the pumpkin juice. After he was finished he whispered a shy thank you to Draco. Draco smiled at him. His mother had brought him up well. He looked like a sweet boy.

"Who's the father?" Draco asked. Who was the guy who had knocked up Luna? _His_ Luna.

"I think you already know."

"I _already_ know? Are you serious? I have no clue who his father is!

"You. You're his father." Luna said while looking into Draco's hard eyes.

His jaw nearly dropped open. Draco looked at Luna in confusion.

"W... What? When? H... How?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"The night after Harry Potter escaped."

Draco's mind overfilled with memories, he remembered that night.

***Flashback***

Draco ran down the stairs and entered the dungeon. He pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her. His face was tear stained ad fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"Draco what happened? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

Draco shook his head. He just wanted her to stay in his arms forever. But that was the wrong wish. She deserved to be free. She deserved to live. Luna cupped his face in her hands and looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I can get you out. The other Death Eaters are busy looking for Potter. I can get you out of here."

"That's good news isn't it?"

"It is, for you. But I'll never be able to see you again."

"Nonsense. Of course we'll see each other. Right after the war."

"I'll go to Azkaban. I'm a fucking Death Eater for God's sake!" Draco growled.

"That doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"You deserve better. Not a freaking Death eater."

"But I want _you_."

Luna kissed Draco and Draco allowed it. This would be their last kiss. Draco wasn't going to hold Luna back. She _did_ deserve better even if she didn't think so. Luna kissed Draco harder. After their kiss, Draco picked Luna up and took her to his room. That was their first (and last) night together. Luna escaped the next day leaving a broken Draco behind. She had been crying but Draco never met her eyes. He didn't want her to see his tears.

After the war, Draco did not go to Azkaban. He was proved innocent but he never tried to find Luna.

***End of Flashback***

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Because you hated me. You didn't want anything to do with me. I had your son, the next Malfoy and I was a blood traitor." Luna answered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Luna, I don't hate you. Why on earth would I _hate_ you? You deserve better then me." Draco said in disbelief and he looked hurt.

"I don't care if I deserve better! I wanted _you_! I loved _you_!" Luna exclaimed.

Draco looked at Luna. She had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were filled.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I really am." Draco hated himself at the moment. His own eyes began to water up. All he wanted to do was go back in time and to never leave Luna again.

"It's not too late you know." Luna whispered.

Draco looked up and a tear fell down his cheek, followed by another. He pushed his chair back and hugged Luna tightly. He kissed her again and again. Aries was looking at them with wide eyes. After they pulled apart, Draco hugged Aries.

"Hi, Aries, I'm your father." Draco said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Aries asked his mother cautiously.

Luna nodded and hugged him. Draco hugged the two of them together. They left the shop after Draco paid. Draco led them to a jewellery shop and asked them to wait outside. He returned holding a velvet box. Draco bent down on one knee and opened the box. It had a beautiful ring in it that had different multicoloured gems in it. The gems were broken into small pieces and they were scattered on a silver band. All in all it was amazing. Draco didn't have to say anything; Luna already knew what he was implying on. She smiled and wiped her tears and gave Draco a kiss. He slipped the ring on her finger and it magically fit perfectly.

"Did you have it made?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but not right now. It's been made for years and I was just waiting for the perfect person to come." Draco replied and took Luna's soft hand in his own. With his other, he clutched Aries' small hand. Aries looked at his father.

"Daddy, will you leave Mummy and me again?"

"No. I'm not leaving you for as long as I live."

Draco picked Aries up and kissed his cheek. He now had the perfect wife (to be) and the sweetest child. Draco couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
